


退烧药

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas





	退烧药

"小俊生病了，今天不能和你一起去上学了哦。"  
这是李帝努一大早站在黄仁俊家门口得到的消息。黄仁俊妈妈一脸难色，犹犹豫豫地看着李帝努终于还是开了口。  
“帝努放学后能不能帮忙照顾一下小俊？阿姨今晚得加班，真是放心不下。"  
“啊……好！"李帝努当然愿意了，他都想请假在家陪黄仁俊一起生病。"  
“阿姨，我能不能先看看他啊？"

黄仁俊盖的被子是纯白的，上面点缀着星星和月亮。他的手压着被子，手指正好垂在被子半月的月牙尖上。  
黄仁俊的手指甲盖上也有月牙，李帝努小时候也有，只不过随着年纪的增长就消失了。  
好可爱，李帝努想。  
他毫不费力地就把那只小小的手包在掌心里，给他传递热气，黄仁俊的手太凉了。

在睡梦中的人受到打扰，强撑着精神半张开了眼。  
前阵子他俩一起去搞了个同款发色，其实仔细看，出来的效果也不太一样。  
金色衬得李帝努整个气质浓厚了，像一颗成熟得极好的栗子，裹上蜂蜜翻搅，老远就能闻见温热的香气，黄仁俊说他浑身散发着一股暖男中央空调味，讨厌死了。浅金色在黄仁俊身上却淡了，是乘以三倍的清纯漂亮，带着点圣洁不可侵犯的意思。  
就像现在，黄仁俊张开了眼睛，让李帝努想到了夏日里香草冰激凌融化下来的第一滴。  
“jeno……是你吗？"黄仁俊哑着嗓子喊了一声，歪了歪头又用手拽自己的衣领。因为感冒惧冷，睡前穿了衬衣，外面又搭了件宽松的毛衣，这时感觉热了，不自觉地就要脱。  
李帝努按住他的手。  
“别动，出了汗就好了。"拨开黏在额头上的刘海，一些湿汗附在他精巧的脸上，像杯装奶油蛋糕刚从冰柜里拿出来，往外冒着晶莹的冷气。  
李帝努吞了吞口水，今天他看着黄仁俊总是想到吃的。  
“仁俊，我去上学了，放学了再回来看你。"李帝努拉着他的手捏了捏。  
“嗯……我等你。"快要失去意识的黄仁俊说。

老师在黑板上写写划划，李帝努手上的笔也跟着来来回回。他偶然清醒过来低下头来一看，笔记本上是他梦游时写下的一页黄仁俊的关联。  
同桌有过神志不清打瞌睡却在本子上写满了游戏攻略的事迹，他那是游戏中毒，自己怕是黄仁俊中毒。  
放学的时候老师拖了一会儿堂，李帝努恨不得翻窗户走人。  
后来教室门一开，他是一路冲出来的，和平常磨磨蹭蹭等黄仁俊的样子大不相同。他这种毛躁的样子让还没走的英语老师目瞪口呆。李帝努什么都不知道，连校服领带绕在了脖子后面都没有发觉。  
黄仁俊妈妈交代过钥匙放在门口的消防箱里，李帝努开门进去之后就看到念了一天的人站在厨房喝水。  
头发蓬乱着，衣服也睡得松松垮垮。  
"Jeno？你放学啦？"黄仁俊吞下一口水冲他笑。  
“嗯。"李帝努吞了下口水，不知道是跑得太急了还是怎么了，喉咙干燥。  
黄仁俊有些虚弱地走到他面前来，了解地将自己手上的杯子递给李帝努，又在最后一瞬间收了手。  
"还是不要了，我感冒了，免得传染给你。"  
李帝努抓住他的手将杯子接过来。  
"没关系的，我不怕。"

吃过退烧药，揽着生病的人进了卧室，勒令他好好躺下。黄仁俊倒是听话不曾反抗什么，就那么沉寂着看李帝努坐在自己的书桌上写作业。  
李帝努看着黄仁俊睡了，好不容易静下心来投入到作业上，没过一会儿就听见床上翻来覆去的声音，然后是一阵哼哼唧唧不满的声音。  
李帝努立马放下手上的题凑上去关心。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？"  
黄仁俊从被子里钻出大半个身子，烦躁地将毛衣推上去。他动作毛毛躁躁，感官又不清楚，一时间手困在衣服里伸不出。  
“Jeno……帮我脱衣服……我热……"说出的话都是带着浓重鼻音的，五分的愠怒，五分的撒娇，进了李帝努的耳里便是十分地甜蜜。  
没有办法拒绝啊。  
“仁俊手举起来哦。"李帝努牵住衣角，顺利撩上去一半。  
黄仁俊攥着拳头举起手，脑袋从领口钻出时突然笑了。  
他整个脸蛋和鼻尖都被烧得粉红，泛着诱人的光泽。太漂亮了，李帝努不分场合地想。不可抑制地喉头又吞下去一口口水。  
想要吃掉，不管是香草味冰激凌，还是奶油蛋糕，都好想吃掉，想吃掉仁俊。

那张弯起来的嘴唇被他含进嘴里，甜的，甜得要化掉了。  
李帝努看到黄仁俊张开的眼睛，圆圆亮亮的，冒着水汽的。  
举着的双手无力垂下，套在李帝努的脖子上，宽大的领口竟然也将李帝努罩了进去。  
他们躲在一件衣服里亲吻，煽情地舔弄着对方的唇瓣。李帝努搂着黄仁俊的细腰将他提上来，后者很有灵性地借力贴上去，火热的鼻息扫在李帝努的脸上。  
后来的姿势演变成李帝努将黄仁俊整个抱进怀里，黄仁俊的双腿跪在李帝努的腿间，撑起身子比坐在床上的人还稍微高一些。

他的香草冰激凌就要融化了，口腔里的温度热的惊人，大约是李帝努的唇瓣更凉，黄仁俊捧着他的脸在亲吻间舍不得分开一丝缝隙。  
手隔着一层衬衫在黄仁俊的腰上摩挲着，体温很烫，刺激得人想要更多。  
而这个小坏蛋似乎什么都知道，勾着李帝努的下巴分开些，用天生无辜的眼睛看住他。  
“还是热……还想脱。"甚至亲密地顶住他的额头撒娇。  
“我会控制不住的……。"手却偷偷钻进了衬衫里刮蹭着滚烫的皮肤。  
“那就不要控制啊。"黄仁俊说。  
所以他绝对是故意的，黏着要脱衣服的事情。  
“要继续的话手就要张开啊。"李帝努将一直攥着拳头的小手撑开，毛衣还堆在手腕上。  
连因为攥得太紧手心出汗这件事李帝努都觉得可爱。

黄仁俊被放倒在床上，李帝努撑着身子看他。  
“真的可以？"  
下面的那个人还在不知死活地伸手解他的衣服纽扣。  
“Jeno要照顾我帮我退烧的啊。"  
“所以，让我出出汗吧。"

床边堆了一地的衣服，两具身体掩埋在被子下。半密闭的空间里李帝努压着黄仁俊狠狠亲吻，可能是生病了整个身子更加敏感，身下的人情动得厉害，往下探时后穴已经分泌出了一些汁水。  
不急着进入而是握住身下人的性器上下撸动着，黄仁俊一边承受着亲吻一边爽得用腿去勾李帝努的腰磨蹭。  
从嘴边溢出来的甜腻呻吟表明他现在被伺候地很舒服，射在李帝努手上后又生出了些空虚。  
“进来啊……你。"黄仁俊搂着李帝努的背，渴望离他更紧一下。  
将黄仁俊的腰抬高了些，手上残留的体液全数抹到身下人的屁股上，对着泥泞的后穴缓缓将自己的火热送了进去。  
名为空虚的东西被这根恼人的东西一点点挤成了水淌了出去。  
再怎么火热还是第一次，插进去了之后李帝努还是流连着上面的甜腻小嘴，惹得那面那张欲求不满。  
黄仁俊推他，一边仰头将修长的脖颈暴露出来供人享用。  
“你怎么这么呆呐……动一动啊……"

似乎只能专心做一件事，得到催促之后李帝努扣着换黄仁俊的腰缓慢动了起来。  
被紧致内壁包裹的感觉爽得快要爆炸，想要在里面横冲直撞。但是考虑到黄仁俊的身体他已经在刻意隐忍。  
“痛不痛？"望向黄仁俊的眸子里充满了怜爱和温柔。  
黄仁俊捏捏他发红的耳垂，摇了摇头。  
“快点呀……"他说。

半张的嘴，看得到舌尖，聚集着小汗珠的鼻尖，和潋滟无比的眸子。  
都太能让人兽欲大发了。  
抽送猛然间变得快了起来，架着黄仁俊的腿就开始大开大合得操干着。黄仁俊垂下来的腿被顶得一张一合，靠在枕头上的脑袋也随着动作不停往上拱。  
黄仁俊被顶得小声尖叫，每一次的抽插都是整根没入，肠壁被完整地撑开入侵。  
李帝努的胯骨撞在臀部发出肉体拍打的声音，从毛孔里钻出的汗水又增加了些粘性，黏连的声音听起来色情极了。  
沉溺在欲海里无法自拔，抽送和亲吻都有了节奏。黄仁俊跟着起伏的波浪晃动着腰肢，和底下那根性器结合得更紧。  
他想要溺水般大口呼吸着，脑袋顶上了墙壁都不曾发觉。李帝努将按着他的腰将他拉下来一些，像是干红了眼。停止的几秒间要用更猖狂的交合弥补回来，操得黄仁俊只有仰头呻吟的份。  
加速顶弄了数百下，一股热潮全部喷射进了黄仁俊的身体了。埋在他的身体里喘息，贤者时间里李帝努感觉还没得到满足似的。  
“去洗个澡。"黄仁俊推他。  
不甘心，却也从他的身体里退了出来。

当然欲求不满的结果是将黄仁俊抵在洗手间的墙壁上又做了一次。  
“太大力了……"黄仁俊经历过一次觉得些酸胀，但被开发的湿软的后穴还是含着那根巨物吞吐着，嘴里难耐地发出嘤咛。  
“都是因为仁俊太漂亮了。"李帝努含着他的耳垂喘着粗气，腰间不断挺动。  
是这样的啊，像玫瑰一样的脸庞完全盛开了，花心还不断流着花蜜，身体也是一样，过高的体温，被热气熏得发红的皮肤。哪哪儿都是一副绝美的景象。  
“这些全都是我的。"  
“嗯，是你的……"黄仁俊说。  
两人从淋浴间出来已经是大半个钟头后了，还是黄仁俊承受不住，埋在他肩头说墙壁好冰，这样好累。李帝努食髓知味地不想停止也被撒娇攻势打断，只加快了频率将另一波热潮送进他身体里。  
可不能病情加重啊。

晚上黄仁俊趴在李帝努的胸口，任对方那只不老实的手在他身上摩挲。  
讲自己的额头送到对方唇边。  
“Jeno，我退烧了哦。"  
李帝努的嘴唇凑上去试探了一下，是退下了不少。他欣慰地扣着黄仁俊的脸亲了起来。  
"让我看看，这里烫不烫，这里，还有这里。"

甚至连眼皮都没有放过。  
黄仁俊看着他甜蜜地笑了起来。  
“jeno是我最好的退烧药啊。"  
“以后发烧了都吃你好不好？"


End file.
